


Anticipation

by Joe_Reaves



Series: The Wedding [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Gina was fairly certain that if Lucas didn't stop bouncing soon she was going to kill him and she didn't care if it ruined the wedding she'd worked so hard to organise. She leaned over and smacked the back of his head, hard.

"Will you sit down and watch television or something?" she snapped. "You're driving me insane."

"I'm getting married!" he told her with a big grin on his face.

"No! Really?" she gasped in fake shock. "Well, I guess that would explain the trip to Hawaii, the registrar, the reception we've planned, and all the honeymoon arrangements. I can't think why I didn't put it all together sooner."

"You know I don't care how mean you are to me; it's not going to ruin my mood, Gina," Lucas told her. He checked his watch happily. "In forty-seven minutes I'm going to get married to Joe and that makes this the best day of my life."

Gina smiled softly. "You know you're making me jealous. I love seeing you so happy though. I was surprised when Joe asked you. I thought he'd never get past his previous sucky relationships and actually make it permanent with you, even though any idiot could see how good you are together."

"I know," Lucas said with a sappy smile on his face. "I was so surprised when he pulled out the ring. I can't believe he wants to marry me. You know he suggested we could adopt another child?"

"Really?" Gina was surprised. "Well, I guess adopting Warren made him realise what a good father he makes. You would too, you know, if that's what you're worried about?"

Lucas looked down and picked at the coverlet on the bed. "Would I? It's not like I had the best role models to learn from growing up."

"You're not your mother, Lucas," Gina told him sternly. "Besides, you have Joe to learn from. And I could see you with a toddler. You'd be so cute."

Lucas smiled as he imagined it. "A baby or a pre-schooler would be so sweet. Joe would look adorable with a really young child in his arms. I think he'd like to take another child that needs help like Warren or like I did, but we could try and get a smaller one maybe. Help them before they get into the kind of trouble Warren and I found."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "You're just trying to distract me and stop me from bouncing about the wedding," he accused.

"I'm not!" Gina said indignantly. "Although it is a nice added bonus. Does Warren know you're thinking of having another child?"

"I don't know," Lucas said. "I know Joe wouldn't do anything about it without asking him first. He's a great dad and Warren adores him even if he'd probably never admit it." He checked his watch again. "Come on, there's only half an hour to go. Can we head down to the beach and wait there? I need to get outside and see the beach so I know it's real."

Gina grabbed the sunscreen and held it up where he could see it. "Let me put this on you first. If I let you get hurt, Joe will be mad at me."

Lucas laughed and took the tube, squeezing some into his hand as he got his chest and arms. "You can do my back to make sure I'm covered and then I'll do you. If you catch the bouquet you won't want a sunburn distracting you from finding someone to kiss at the party tonight."

She stuck her tongue out at him but turned round and let him massage it into her back and shoulders. "Should I be worried that Joe is going to come charging through the door and pull me away from you?" she joked.

"If you were male maybe," Lucas chuckled. "He knows I've never been interested in girls and besides you're too young for me. I like my men older and more experienced. And sexy as hell."

She giggled. "I can see the sexy thing, especially when he's playing his drums. Does he have calluses on his hands? What does it feel like when he touches you with them?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Lucas complained. "The next thing I know you'll be touching yourself to fantasies of my husband." He grinned again. "Doesn't that sound wonderful? Husband. My husband."

Gina smiled fondly and grabbed the sunscreen, tucking it into her bag. "You are so sappy, Lucas. Let's go and find Deb so I can hand you over to her and take my place in the audience." She turned around and looked him over. "You look good." She kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Lucas. I'm really happy for you both. Let's go and get you married."


End file.
